


I'm Stiles Stilinski and five days ago, I died.

by zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)



Series: Sterek Week 2016 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im bad at writing, Kinda, M/M, Sterek Week 2016, roswell pilot au, with a twist at the end because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz
Summary: Beacon Hills was a normal town, with tradition. Stories about werewolves made the town special. Stiles never believed in that kind of things until one day, he died. And a werewolf saved him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to make something for the Sterek Week. This time, Scene Stealer. That turns out on the whole Roswell pilot with no aliens and lot of werewolves.

“October 24th. Journal entry one. I'm Stiles Stilinski and five days ago I died. After that, things get really weird”

\---------

Stiles Stilinski, seventeen years old (Almost eighteen dad!”) was the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s son. Everybody knew him. He went to Beacon Hills High School, was on the school Lacrosse team (or, well, he warmed the bench) and was the last one in the chain of popularity. Yes, people knew him but no, he wasn’t popular. He wasn’t invited to parties, or surrounded by a big group of friends. He only had one best friend.

The Sheriff, John Stilinski, was married with Claudia Stilinski and lived happily until she died. She was the owner of “The Howl Café” but he kept it for Stiles. Now he was old enough, he worked there along his best friend Scott. Melissa McCall, Scott’s mom, was in charge of the dinner, since John had his job at the police station.  
Every town had a tradition and Beacon Hills wasn’t the exception. A story talked about werewolves, living between the “normal people”, being the ones who founded the town, and how every decade or so, a hunter family kill the werewolves pack, leaving just enough people to rebuild the pack and start the cycle over again years later. How they had a family symbol and things about the sun, the moon and the truth. 

So “The Howl Café” was one of the many thematic places that people could visit. The entire dinner was decorated with plastic werewolves, weapons from the hunters and some of the workers wore plastic fangs or pointed ears while serving the costumers. 

The usual uniform was a simple apron over white clothes. They gave each waiter a yellow apron, the people in the kitchen had blue aprons and Stiles, Scott and Melissa had red aprons. According to the stories, werewolves alphas had red eyes. So, yeah, bosses and the chief waiters had the red apron.  
The Wolf Festival was another tradition. And it was happening right there. People were coming in and out all the time. 

“I need a break or I’m gonna pass out” 

“Stiles, you complain everyday with or without the festival”, Scott said. 

The door’s bell tingled when more costumers entered and Stiles groaned. Watching over the counter, Scott saw the tree young people walking in. 

“Look, its Derek Hale and his gang!” 

“Dude, don’t shout it!” 

“He’s looking at you” Stiles looked and for a moment, their eyes met. Scott laughed. 

“Not funny, Scott” 

“You know, he’s always looking at you. At school, he was always searching for you with his eyes in Harris class.”

\---------

Derek Hale was one year older than them but sometimes they shared advanced classes. Some people said he was two or three years older, based on his look. He definitely looked like twenty something and not nineteen. Maybe he was older indeed. He had a twin sister, Laura. They been adopted by a nice family who couldn’t have children, the Evans. The Hales died in a fire accident in his home and the police found them walking outside Beacon Hills. No one claimed the kids. The adoption was fast. They kept the Hale name, just because they were old enough and didn’t have anything left from their family. Nobody remembers exactly when that happened. The town just assumed Derek and Laura’s age.  
They had a friend who was always with them, Isaac Lahey. He was still in high school because he missed a year. His father beat the hell out of him and he spend a while in the hospital. He was adopted like them, and that was why they bonded in the first place. He was living with the same guy, though.

The trio was very good looking. Like magazine good looking. Like way out of Stiles friendship league. Or romantic league. Stiles knew it, Scott knew it, and everybody in the world could knew it. That’s why Stiles didn’t believe a word when Scott told him that Derek Hale was looking at him for the past two years. 

“You are wrong. Besides, I didn’t even notice him that much before. We barely talked in the past. Why he would look at me? He is this GQ model, tall, dark and with hazel eyes and his stubble and I am…. this” 

“Didn’t even notice him before, uh?” 

“Shut up. I have eyes you know?” 

“But you are awesome! And…cute in a way?” 

“Cute. In a way. Not helping Scott.” 

Scott shrugged and went back to the kitchen. Stiles followed him.

\---------

“Can you stop stalking the Stilinski boy for a moment and pay attention to the menu? I am hungry after all” Laura said annoyed.

“I am not…I wasn’t…”

“Don’t deny it lover boy”. Derek glared at Isaac, who smirked at him. 

The truth was, he was always looking at Stiles. He didn’t understand why he wasn’t popular. He was smart and funny. He didn’t have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. He didn’t understand that either. Stiles was…beautiful. His eyes were whisky-colored and his…

“Earth to Derek”. 

Laura was snapping her fingers in front of Derek’s face. 

“I want the special.” Derek refused to say anything else. 

In the background, two guys were arguing. They started to hurt his head. It wasn’t too loud but he could hear it. 

The arguing heated up and one of the guys pushed his chair. Everybody turned to see them. The kitchen noises where the only other sound in the air. And then Derek heard it clear. A click. He had a second to process the sound. 

“Get down” Isaac whispered.

\---------

“Table eight ready Scott” Stiles turned to see the empty space. He noticed the silence outside. Putting the plate down, he went to see the problem.  
The woman’s scream surprised him near the counter. In a second, all the costumers where in the floor. Stiles thought he heard Scott shouting his name. Then he was in the floor, pain in his stomach.

\---------

“Derek, what are you doing?!”

Stiles was shoot. He didn’t hesitate and ran. Some people were running outside the place. The guy with the gun was the first to run away. Stiles’ friend was hysterical, calling the police and an ambulance. 

“We need to go now!” Laura said, but he couldn’t think in anything at that moment. 

Kneeling before Stiles, Derek evaluated the damage. 

“Derek? What…” 

“Shhh, don’t talk.”

\---------

Stiles felt how his clothes were ripped and a large hand was on him. The pain disappeared at the contact. A weird electricity flowed through his body and, for a moment, he was sure Derek’s eyes went from red to weird yellowish color to the normal hazel. Images were invading Derek’s mind. Like Stiles’ first day at school, or the time he was playing with Scott and he fell, breaking an arm. That’s when Stiles realized, Derek had one hand on his neck and one hand on his stomach.

Laura was waiting for him, looking angry and anxious at the same time. A young couple dressed like a huntress and a werewolf (definitely they were there for the festival) asked what happen with the waiter and she tried to keep them away. 

Derek heard the sirens a block away. Isaac called his name and he looked up. “Keys. Now”. He threw his keys to Isaac. 

Stiles saw how Derek broke a glass bottle of something red from the counter. “You broke the bottle and fell. “

“Don’t say anything, please” 

Running, he reached his sister, leaving a confused Stiles standing up with a ruined shirt and a lot of ketchup.

\---------

Sheriff Stilinski was in panic. He entered the dinner shouting Stiles name. When he saw him, he almost had a heart attack.

“Oh my God, Stiles!”

“Dad, I’m fine. This is just ketchup. See? Just ketchup” 

They hugged for a long time until Scott’s voice interrupted. He was becoming a little intense with the description of the man with the gun. The poor deputy taking his statement wasn’t sure if he had to keep taking notes or only let him talk. 

“Did you see what happened, son?”

“No dad. I was in the kitchen, I went out and I heard a woman screaming. Everybody was on the floor so, my first instinct was getting on the floor too, you know?”

“I heard over the radio that a guy was over you on the floor after the shooting”

Stiles hesitated. He didn’t really know what happened, but he was sure that something happened. Something big. And the look on Derek’s face when he practically begged him to not say a word…

“Maybe someone was checking on me. I was on the floor with ketchup after all. I don’t remember much, to be honest.” 

“Do you know who he was?”

“No, I’m sorry dad” 

“They seemed to know each other” A new voice said. They turned around and saw the couple from before. The guy was the one who talked. “I think he knows they guy” 

“And who are you to intrude a conversation with my son?” 

The guy stopped moving. “I am so sorry, I didn’t know. We aren’t from here. But, yeah…his son knew the guy, I’m certain” 

The Sheriff observed Stiles’ reaction. Yeah, Stiles was hiding something. 

“I…swear dad, I didn’t remember who he was, I was in shock. Maybe I know him, maybe not.”

\---------

Later, when Stiles finally got home, he hid on his backpack the white shirt, know red with ketchup. And blood. Because, yes, he totally was shoot by those guys. And Derek had save him.

It wasn’t until he took a shower, when Stiles noticed two things. One: he had marks on his stomach, like a hand. With five wounds like claws. Two: he had the same five wounds in the base of his neck. The two places he remembered Derek touching him.

\---------

He had a shift the next day, because Stiles’ dad let him take the day off from school. He went to work like nothing happened. But his dad was looking at him different. He was looking at Stiles like he knew what happened. Stiles put all his energy on work. More people were around for the festival.

“Just until the weekend and everybody will leave”. Scott told him. He was more affective now, even if Stiles said he was fine. Scott was a dork, a little goofy but a good friend who knew every time his best friend was in a bad mood. He took the day off too. 

Around noon, Derek and Laura entered the dinner. They were for lunch. Obviously, they needed to eat. 

Scott walked to them and took their orders. Stiles saw how Derek was looking everything but anywhere near him. He was very concentrated on his textbook and chewing a pen. The Evans were proud of his adopted kids. Even the bad reputation Derek could have, he was smart and was trying to apply on the Sheriff department. The exam was hard and the Sheriff didn’t want him there, so everybody knew he need to make a double effort. Laura was taking “a year off”.

Scott pulled him out his thoughts by tapping his shoulder. 

“Do you want to take their order?”

“Why?” 

“Because I know you and I know something happened yesterday. And you need to talk to him”

Sighing, Stiles took the plates and walk with decision. He stopped still in front of Laura, looking straight into Derek direction. He cleared his throat and Derek looked at him, leaving the pencil on the table. 

“One special and one Hunter meal.” 

“Thank you. Now can you go? My brother need silence to study.” 

“Laura…” Derek said at the same time Stiles murmured “Rude”. Apparently, she heard him by the look she gave him. 

“Yeah, of course. Just…I’m gonna left these napkins here” Stiles did weird moves with his hands causing an exasperated noise from the girl. “Alright, alright, I’m leaving!” 

Scott was chuckling by the time Stiles reached the kitchen. 

“You were weirder than ever. What was that?” 

“I needed a distraction. I had to take Derek’s pencil” 

Scott arched an eyebrow. “What?”

“Sounds kind of bad weird but is for a good cause. I’d tell you if I could.” 

Scott almost said something else when another order was ready and a waiter ask him something about the table.

\---------

Next day, Stiles had a purpose. His first class was biology. They started to do what the professor said. A homemade analysis to see the difference between humans and animals using a microscope and a cotton swab previously rubbed on the inside of their cheeks.

He waited for an opportunity, when the teacher was distracted by other student, and took Derek’s pencil. He ran the test. 

While his own sample was pink like little flowers arrangements, Derek’s had green rectangles, similar at what they learnt about dogs.

\---------

Stiles was going to his next class when a hand grabbed him by the arm and yanked him to the music room. He didn’t have the time to react properly, just a whine. The person attached to the hand released him.

“Sorry. I needed to talk to you” 

“Derek. Why are you doing here? You are not a student anymore.”

“I needed to talk to you”, he repeated. 

“Yeah, you already stablished that. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you. I…kind of stole your pencil last time you were at the dinner. And today I examined the thing. Cause I had a few suspicions. So, can you please come back to the lab with me and help me run the test again? Cause the results were weird and if it’s meant what I think it’s meant…”

“Stiles! Breath.” 

Stiles breathed. He calmed down a bit. Then he turned around, put the collar of his shirt down and showed his neck to Derek. 

“Wow”

“Yeah. Wow. I have claws marks wow. So, please, come back with me to the lab and we run the test again. Because I have to be wrong” 

A moment of silences later, Derek speak again. Briefly. 

“You aren’t wrong”

“Okay. So, help me understand, Derek. What are you?” 

“Well, I’m not exactly normal.” 

“So, again…what are you Derek?”

Derek groaned and put his index finger up, pointing at the ceiling. 

“Are…. you from up north?” And Stiles felt like an idiot the second he asked that. Derek started to point to the sky through the window. 

“The Sun? … The story! You are not …human, are you?” but Stiles knew the answer for that. 

“I prefer werewolf” Stiles eyes were wide open. “Sorry, no time for jokes”, Derek apologized. 

“You know, I’m getting late to my next class, I have to go” 

Derek could feel his panic and tried to stop him before he reached the door. He took Stiles by the arm and trapped him against the door. Derek could feel Stiles breath on his face. 

“Stiles, listen to me. You can tell anyone about this. Not your dad, not Scott. Anyone. Please. My life is in your hands now” 

Slowly, Derek let go of Stiles and saw how he walked away.

\---------

They were at his house, in his room, with Isaac and Laura, spending the afternoon.

“I can believe this, Derek! I finally feel like I have a normal existence and you go and blow up everything! How do you let my brother do this?” 

Laura was pissed. Really pissed. She was talking to Isaac, ignoring Derek’s presence right beside her. 

“I said I was sorry! And you use your powers constantly” 

“To heal cute dogs and help little kids at the park, Derek. Not like this.”

Okay, Derek apologize wasn’t accepted apparently. Laura continued. “We need to find some excuse to tell the Stilinski boy”

Suddenly, the wall in front of him was more interesting. 

Isaac murmured a soft “Oh boy…” at the same time Laura almost screamed at his face a “We are so fucking screwed!” 

“I have no choice!” 

“We need to leave Beacon Hills” 

“We can’t go, Isaac. Our family is here” 

“I don’t have a family, Derek, you and Laura have one.”

“We need to do something. But any decision we’d make, we’d do as a pack” 

And Laura had the last word.

\---------

Scott cornered Stiles in the lockers room after practice.

“I know something is going on, I know you are keeping things from me and I’m not gonna go until you tell me. I found your uniform. That wasn’t ketchup, that was blood. Real blood. ” 

Stiles just walked around Scott and away from him.

\---------

Stiles felt horrible. He was avoiding his best friend, his brother, because he knew if he had a second, he could tell Scott everything. And even him knew all the things.  
He arrived home straight to bed, his dad had a night shift. Opening his room’s door, a scream escaped from his mouth when a dark silhouette was against his windows. With the light on, he saw Derek fighting a smile.

“What the hell?!” 

“I…. I just wanted to know if you will keep our secret.” 

“Yeah. I’ll do. Can you go now? Jesus...You climb my window?”

Derek smiled while looking a picture of Stiles and Scott in elementary school. 

“What? What’s so funny?” 

“I kept imagining you at seven years old falling from a tree and breaking your arm”

“What…? Oh my God! That day was so fun, I….wait a second. How do you know about that? I was out of state visiting an aunt and Scott was with me. You…read my mind or something?”

“No”

Stiles waited for the explanation. Derek wasn’t good with words sometimes. 

“The claw marks on your neck. Sometimes an…alpha like me or my sister, we can create a connection with the person we claw. And I saw your memories.“ 

“Oh” And Oh. Stiles was speechless. “Can you do it the other way? Show your memories to others?” And why he asked that? 

“I can try, if you want” 

Derek closed the distance between them. Carefully, put his hand on Stiles neck, letting his claws out at the same spot he did the day of the shooting. Closing his eyes, he concentrated all his memories, the good and the bad. 

Flashes went through Stiles mind. He could see the happy childhood in the Hale family. And he could felt the heat from the fire, how Derek and Laura escaped. He saw what Derek felt the first time he saw him. And that was a bit scary, seeing how he, Stiles Stilinski, was at the eyes of somebody like Derek Hale. 

They were smiling when they parted. It wasn’t awkward.

\---------

Life went fine for the next days. Stiles and Derek spend a good part of their free time together. Stiles used the occasion to ask Derek a lot of questions, some good, some inappropriate.

“Do you have super strength and hearing and smell and all?” 

“Yeah Stiles. And we can sense emotions”

“You are the only one or Laura is a werewolf too?”

“Laura. And Isaac. Laura turned him when we were kids. Worst experience ever. “ 

“You use your pain drain to heal me?”

“I gave up a little of my alpha power to heal you and the pain drain was because you were in pain”

“But…you risked everything for me. Why?” 

“I…think you know by now” 

Derek was blushing and looking with interest at some poster on the wall. Stiles felt his cheek burn. Was he reading too much or not? Before he said something stupid or embarrassing, he asked the first thing that cross his mind.

“Werewolves have a knot?”

“What the hell Stiles?” 

And they laughed.

\---------

Until Friday night over dinner, his dad was on “Sheriff mode” more than “Dad mode”.

“You know…I noticed the marks on your neck. I saw them before. Not on you.” 

Stiles tried not to choke to death with the food. “Really? Weird. I had an accident playing lacrosse. Nothing special” 

“Of course you had” Stiles knew so much that tone. The one that screamed I don’t believe you. “But this marks, five like a hand, were found before on dead bodies” 

And to that Stiles payed attention. His face must show the reaction. 

“Yes Stiles. Some kind of serial killer murdered a bunch of people near Beacon Hills. All the bodies had those marks all over them. Some were so mutilated that you couldn’t believe it.” 

“Maybe an animal attract? I told you, this” he said pointing to his neck “was the lacrosse. People don’t go around throwing balls and sticks” 

“The DNA showed a 80% human source"

Right. The 20% of werewolf-ness. And wait a minute, if the killer wasn’t Derek, Laura or Isaac, there is more werewolves out there? 

“ Do…you have any suspect?”

“Yes, in fact. But you don’t know him, right? Derek Evans. Or Hale, like he calls himself”

Stiles dropped the fork. “I have to go. I forgot I had to meet with Scott for the festival. See ya later dad!” 

The Sheriff let Stiles run. He knew his son was protecting a murderer. He only needed a confirmation. He took the gun and went to the festival. He already called for backup.

\---------

“What are you doing here? You said you didn’t want to go to the festival this year.”

“I need your help. But first I’m going to tell you something big. I need you to be calm. Can you do that for me?”

“Stiles you are worrying me. What’s wrong?” 

If Scott neighborhood heard a scream in the night, nobody reacted. He was freaking out. Werewolves were real. And his best friend was literally dead for a brief time. Oh, boy, he needed his inhalator. 

“Are you okay, Scott?” 

“I…think so.” And just that, realization came all over him. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know it. It’s my fault. He is going to be arrested and is my fault.”

“What?! What are you talking about?”

“I…might gave to your dad your clothes with blood and maybe I said about Derek over you after the shooting” 

“I’m gonna kill you. After you help me out, I’m gonna kill you!”

\---------

Derek, Laura and Isaac were escaping on Derek’s Camaro. The festival was a good distraction, with fireworks and music. Isaac heard the deputies talking about an order to arrest Derek Hale/Evans for numerous murders around Beacon Hills.

“I know that kid would turn you down, Derek, I knew!”

“Laura, you are not helping and I know he didn’t say anything! It’s has to be another explanation”

They were arguing when an old blue jeep cut their pat. Derek had to stopped the car abruptly. 

“Derek, I know you can hear me. I know you all can hear me. Please, don’t go. I have an idea” 

He was in shock when they heard the McCall kid said “There are three of them?!” that break a little the tension. The three werewolves got out the car, while Stiles did the same. Scott was still freaking out and he stayed in the car. 

“What’s your brilliant idea, after blamed my brother?” 

“First, I didn’t do it. Second, I promised I’ll keep the secret until the day of my death.” 

“Even if your dad is the one hunting us?” And that was Isaac talking. 

“My dad is hunting Derek. I came here for him” 

Derek cleared his throat. “Okay. What’s your plan?”

\---------

“The plan is stupid”

“No, hear me for a minute. One of you need to claw someone, lightly while my dad see me with Derek. When that random person react, the deputies will show up and we can prove that Derek didn’t do it” 

“I can’t claw a person! “

They went back to the festival. People were using masks and costumes. 

“Isaac, nobody would pay attention to you with a lot of “werewolves” around. You can do it”. 

“Why not me?” 

“Because, you Laura, are Derek’s brother. I don’t know what my dad is thinking, is better this way” 

“Let’s spread out. If you see the sheriff, you call and we go from there” 

In a moment, Derek and Stiles were alone. The pop music in the background, the fireworks, the big bonfire in the distance. Sounded like the best date in Stiles’ life. If it was a date, which is ridiculous because they weren’t in a date. And if he had a date before to compare. 

“So…about why you save me” 

“Stiles, it’s not the place, we are trying to set up your dad. The Sheriff…” 

“No, listen to me. I need to know. I can’t keep imaging things. The last few days were the best in my life. I discovered a whole new world. I spent too many days pinning from far away and now I think we could be good together. But if I’m seeing things, you need to…. “

“For Christ sake, you father is going to kill me” 

“…tell me…wait what?”

Before Stiles could thing, Derek was kissing him. Derek was kissing him. Derek was kissing him. Okay, he wasn’t seeing things, that was real. Was real, right? Derek let go of Stiles. A some point he was holding him and Stiles was clutching Derek’s shirt. “Yeah, Stiles, is real” 

“You can read minds, I'm sure!” 

“No you idiot, you don’t shut up” but Stiles could see affection in the idiot part. 

They kissed again when a voice broke the moment. 

“Son. Hale.” 

“Sir” 

“We need to talk about this Stiles. Back at home.” 

“Now?” 

“Yes Stiles, now. Please, put your hands away from Hale. So, this is what you were hiding?”

“Yes?” And that sounded like a question. “I mean, yes dad” 

“I know when you are lying and you are lying now. Are you Hale, molesting my son? ”

“Almost eighteen!” Stiles protested at the same time Derek answered the Sheriff “No sir, I’m not” 

The Sheriff shove Derek, face against the near wall. “I know you are hiding something, and I don’t know why you are doing with my son, but I will find out. You and your sister have something to do with the violent murders. I don’t have proofs but I will” 

Derek’s phone went off with a message at the same time the Sheriff radio spoke. 

“We found a teenage kid passed out outside town. Bite mark on the side and claws on the arms.“ After a pause, the deputy added “Its Scott, Sheriff” 

“On my way.” The Sheriff exhaled. “You two, go. We talk about this tomorrow, Stiles.” 

“Yes sir.” Derek asked for both. Stiles was standing there, eyes wide open after hearing the news. 

When the Sheriff left, Derek read the message. It was from Laura.

_“An alpha bit Scott. Scent was familiar. He will survive”_

He showed the phone to Stiles, who seemed relieved. 

“Can you help him heal like you did with me?”

“He is a werewolf now. He’ll do it on his own” 

“How this is my life now? Come on, you are going home with me”

\---------

“October 24th. Journal entry one. I'm Stiles Stilinski and five days ago I died. But then something amazing happened. And I came to life” 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, be nice, I'll change any mystake if you tell me
> 
> You can come to my [Tumblr and say hi!](http://zwatchtowerz.tumblr.com/) as well!


End file.
